


同溺

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎蒼月線最終戰後⋯⋯大概。✎因為打完最終戰就送洞房了所以肯定是在帝國的皇宮內⋯⋯咳！✎開車練習，參考：【新手上路】練習問卷✎預計六章。✎祈禱不會變素肉，我衷心祈禱著。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 親吻/挑逗

**——回不去了，所以只能活得更堅強。**

踏出門的那一刻，老師在他萌生回首想法時，出手制止了他。  
身後皇城大門關上的那一刻，沈悶的聲響仿若將一直以來的噩夢都盡數封印在那偌大的宮殿裡頭。  
就像是要把他從過去的黑暗泥沼中牽引出來似地，緊緊握著，就連溫度都透過了黑色皮質手套傳了過來⋯⋯溫暖得很不真實。

終於抬起頭的帝彌托利，看著扯著他往前走的老師，因此發現了自己稍早錯過的景色。  
那是五年前未曾想過會看到，而今近在咫尺的顏色。就像還帶著手甲的彼此依舊能感受到溫度的流動，就像過於甜美的夢境、過於奢侈的想望。

「老師，你⋯⋯」他忍不住出聲，應該忍住的，如此後悔時已無法收回以脫口而出的部分。  
「啊、」貝雷特空出的手慌忙掩蓋露出的紅耳朵，絲毫沒有回頭的打算「沒事。」  
注意到語帶逞強的貝雷特下意識想抽手，反應過來的同時主動扣住。及時維繫了兩人的距離，他甚至能低下頭將腦袋靠在他的老師背上。早已成長得比老師高大的他，此刻卻只想躲在他堅強的老師的影子裡。  
各種滯留在心中的情緒不斷衝撞，眼下只要稍有動靜就會潰堤。

因為勝利而情緒高昂的士兵，紛紛群聚過來想跟國王陛下聊上幾句，沒有注意到國王情緒不穩的人們被輔佐國王的老師抬手制止，紛紛露出不明所以的神情。  
若不是處理完殘黨的菲力克斯與希爾凡及時趕到，後者順手就以慶功宴名義疏散想打擾國王陛下這短暫歇息時間的閒雜人士。

在這裡應當由國王來宣告些什麼，但慶功宴的名目同樣鼓舞人心。  
人們的注意力轉移到收拾城內的殘局，以及各方資源的整頓，新的時代即將開始，終於能夠告別連年的戰爭，現在的話、稍微緩下腳步應該也能被女神允許吧？

那之後，也許是杜篤幫他們找了個房間，大概是亞修順手開的門。  
在這曾是皇帝宮殿的某處，現在卻被國王大人與他的老師擅自佔用——才剛打下菲爾帝亞，也許不該歸類為擅自佔用。在這到處都是象徵著阿德刺斯忒亞帝國的黑鷲紋樣與血紅布幔，同樣紅的是在帝彌托利或是貝雷特身上的血污，雖然鮮豔的紅漸漸發暗，卻依舊是與周遭揉合的色調。

相較之下，貝雷特的綠髮綠眼、以及帝彌托利的金髮碧眼就顯得突兀許多。

本想放帝彌托利一人冷靜的貝雷特依舊擺脫不了像是抓著浮木般不肯放手的帝彌托利。  
這不知道屠殺了多少人的手此刻卻被一國之主留了下來，疼到明日大概會留下淤青的程度。

坐在床沿的帝彌托利低垂著頭，貝雷特看不清他臉上的表情。氣血湧上臉頰也只是剛才的事，在被眾人環繞前就已經被風吹涼。  
「帝彌托利。」  
貝雷特出聲呼喚，但他們的國王陛下沒有回答。紊亂的呼吸背叛了他的沈默，這點讓貝雷特不由得心軟。  
而帝彌托利僅只是拉過他的手，在那沾染了血腥味道的黑手套上落下了一吻。  
還未等貝雷特反應過來，就已經卸下了老師慣用的金屬的手甲，讓甚少見光的手掌暴露在空氣中。  
「等⋯⋯」

又是一吻，乾燥卻又柔軟的觸感，汲取著醞釀在貝雷特手上的溫度。  
「老師的手，很溫暖。」  
貝雷特不太清楚這幾個字蘊含的情緒是什麼，這對他來說很陌生。本能理解為眼前的帝彌托利在求救，而這樣模糊的想法讓貝雷特的反應慢上了那麼一些，被撩起的寬鬆衣袖，與逐漸向上標記的親吻，陌生的水聲。

一眨眼，貝雷特便被壓在柔軟的床上，彼此身上護具的重量讓他現在難以脫逃。  
此刻他才終於看清了帝彌托利低垂著的金色瀏海下，掩蓋的是怎樣的神情。

也許剛剛沒有主動撥開那瀏海是對的。面對那只揉進了整個世界的水色的眼睛，任誰都會因此陷落。  
幾節前才看過這眼睛哭過，可貝雷特明白、現在的帝彌托利肯定不是那樣的情緒。  
比起終於意識到沒有被國民捨棄那時的激動，這隻眼睛裡裝滿了悲傷。這讓向來話少的貝雷特不知所措，比看見帝彌托利在廢墟前不發一語時還要難以擠出任何字句。

他只能伸出手，用雙手溫暖那被淚水沾濕、變得冰冷的雙頰。


	2. 凌亂的衣服/頭髮

帝彌托利那細碎的淚珠掛在金色睫毛上，黑色眼罩周邊也帶著幾分濕潤。早已疏於打理的細長髮絲因為經歷戰火洗禮而變得黯淡而凌亂，多了幾分粗糙的質感。  
就算被人放倒在床上，貝雷特態度依舊平淡，已經暖過帝彌托利臉頰的手掌緩緩上移。明顯是在油然而生的好奇心驅使下，貝雷特一手沾去了淚珠、另一手則探入帝彌托利那未曾在人前摘下的眼罩。

「之前就想過，看來應該是沒有傷到淚器⋯⋯」  
藏在底下的觸感鮮明，貝雷特沒有順勢揭開這塊區域，僅是以指尖感受被淚水濕透的眼罩裡側與底下的傷痕起伏，神情泰然。  
青綠色的眼睛倒映出迷離神情的那一刻，帝彌托利幾乎是反射性地深吸了一口氣。  
房間外頭可以說是一點聲音也沒有，察覺到這點的貝雷特思考著是帝彌托利方才的吸氣聲過於清晰，或是其他因素。  
但那吸氣聲著實讓原本不在意這件事的貝雷特相對心虛。將其單純地誤解為舊傷的疼痛，放棄繼續摸索輪廓的念頭便湧上心頭。  
「啊，抱歉。擅自碰了。」  
「我不介意。」帝彌托利解下了黑色眼罩，放到一旁。  
長期被黑色眼罩覆蓋的深淺疤痕中，似乎夾雜被烙鐵傷過的痕跡，無法想像這些疤痕在此之前是多猙獰的血肉模糊。  
貝雷特的指尖擦過已經癒合的淺色皮膚上，比起臉頰肌膚的觸感，更是多了一分獨屬傷疤的阻滯光滑觸感。  
視線相交再度的那刻，帝彌托利忍不住低吟。帝彌托利原本偏涼的溫度追過貝雷特的雙手，開了口、卻又放棄了開口。任由著臉上的溫度越來越高，帝彌托利臉上那被貝雷特所擦去的淚水又再度泛起⋯⋯但此刻又是其他的情緒了。貝雷特對這神情感到熟悉，卻又一時說不清是在哪裡看過。

「老師，可以吻你嗎？」

「嗯。」還在思考著在哪裡見過的貝雷特，不假思索地應了聲。  
錯過了意識到什麼瞬間，而帝彌托利臉上的變化，隨即從貝雷特難以理解的情緒全都轉變成了喜悅，純粹到讓人忘記呼吸的那種。曾幾何時，那個自認為沒有太多表情變化的學生，變得能露出這樣的笑——

驟然放大的面容，過於靠近的距離。他的學生正如同先前所詢問的那般，急切地吻了上來。  
於是，鼻尖與鼻尖的碰撞後，唇瓣最先感受到溫度。躁進的後果便是——疼痛伴隨著血味擴散。沒有控制好距離，也沒有拿捏好力度，橫衝直撞的部分，也許一直也沒有變過。注意到血腥味，趕忙結束這個笨拙親吻的帝彌托利，眼看又要退縮回去，下一秒卻被貝雷特伸手扣住了後頸。  
「噓⋯⋯」  
貝雷特感覺好像抓到了什麼訣竅，透過唇與唇的接觸交換溫度，而這份曖昧在貝雷特的舌頭擦過帝彌托利下唇的那刻有了改變。布雷達德之小紋章在他們之間亮起，炸紅了臉的帝彌托利像是被電到那樣彈跳起來，甚至發出了不成調的聲音。

推開的瞬間改變了動作的指向，於是經歷數場戰役的臂膀護甲發出了壽終正寢的聲響，在床上造出數個大小不一的凹陷。  
像是苦撐到這一刻終於能解脫那樣地從各個接點崩壞，帝彌托利先是嘆息，然後將那零碎的部分掃落床下。老實地卸下了甲冑，隨意地拋在了床邊。  
被過河拆橋的護具在厚重地毯上發出了一個接一個的沉悶抗議，最後歸於平靜。

陷得讓貝雷特難以逃脫的床稍微地回升了些許，貝雷特卻沒有逃走的想法。  
「帝彌托利，你還好嗎？」  
幾節之前他曾問過卻沒有得到答案的問題，此時又再度提起。  
「老師想聽漂亮的回答，還是不要知道比較好的回答。」  
帝彌托利看著老實躺回床上瞪著天花板看著的貝雷特，躬身湊了上去。像是練習那樣地在他耳畔落下了親吻與低語。  
「就算把最糟糕的一面都暴露出來，我也始終信賴著你，帝彌托利。」

貝雷特的手像是要安撫孩子那樣，輕輕地在帝彌托利的後腦有節奏地拍了拍。  
這個最接近女神的男人總是有辦法輕易探入他的內心，把他蓋在傷口的一切偽裝通通褪去。悉心地濾出留在傷口的大小碎塊，洗淨一切膿瘡。  
「唉，我知道。」  
早在他們重逢時，他就已經自暴自棄地承認了自己的醜陋、愚蠢以及各種曾經極力隱藏的扭曲。而貝雷特待他卻還是如同當年那樣，未曾放棄。這世上找不到其他人有這樣柔軟的心，去包覆一個滿身荊棘的醜惡怪物。

帝彌托利低下頭，以鼻尖輕碰著貝雷特的鼻尖，慢慢地滑到了一旁，終於找了個不會傷害彼此的角度落下了親吻。  
緊貼著的唇，交互撩撥的舌在彼此齒間攪和著彼此的氣味，稍早的傷口似乎已經不再出血，彼此索求的這個動作帶給帝彌托利的酥麻刺激比想像中的還大，他竟下意識想撕開老師那已然凌亂的衣裝。  
從暈眩感回歸理智已是他匆匆想起該用鼻子呼吸後的事。

順著貝雷特雙手的引導，帝彌托利動作笨拙地學習著如何剝他的灰色老師身上的一切包裝。  
同時抑止不住往那被層層衣物包覆而顯得潔白的肌膚上留下痕跡的衝動。

感受著彼此的顫抖，在這過於靜謐的時刻裡。


	3. 手指試探/進入預備

帝彌托利身上的衣物幾乎轉瞬就被他的老師輕鬆卸下，相較於因為躊躇而耗費了好多時間的學生，老師剝人的手法絲毫沒有拖泥帶水。

被脱下的衣物零散在房間各處，渾身赤裸的兩人此刻卻面面相覷。  
在帝彌托利還紅著臉，視線剛落在貝雷特身上又再度轉開這樣來回反覆的同時，極其難得地聽見了貝雷特的嘆息。還未等他開口詢問嘆息的理由，聖愈的光芒便先行落在了他的肩頭。那一刻，帝彌托利才終於想起了傷口、感覺了痛楚，與緊接而來的是魔法落在傷口上加速癒合的溫熱感。  
溫度退去，表層的傷口已經癒合，但傷痕內部卻像是要抗議被長期忽視那般隱隱作痛。

「那應該沒有淬毒吧？你一直都這樣忍著嗎？」  
下意識先動手處理傷口的貝雷特後知後覺地想起了這個可能性，看著已經被聖愈封上的傷口，懷抱著亡羊補牢的想法再三檢查傷口附近皮膚是否有變色的狀況。  
「沒有。」  
帝彌托利看著一臉認真地關心著傷口狀況的老師，一時間忍不住咬上那在眼前晃蕩著的耳垂。  
貝雷特搭在帝彌托利肩上的雙手，就這樣傳遞了貝雷特瞬間的動搖。但也只有最開始的突襲有所成效，原本想藉勢輕舔耳廓挑逗的帝彌托利很快就發現他的老師神色依舊從容。  
帝彌托利伸手緊緊將他的老師擁入懷中。仿若在無邊大海中飄蕩之際，終於覓得一塊可以暫時倚靠的浮木。

「這樣就可以了？」  
懷中的聲音依舊平靜，甚至聽不到一點加速的心跳聲。  
「老師？」  
帝彌托利一時間無法斷定貝雷特口中的這樣指的是擁抱，還是其他。  
「已經不會膽怯面對真實了嗎？帝彌托利。」

大概，什麼都瞞不過那雙新綠色的眼睛。  
作為帝彌托利的教師，作為一直以來的光芒，總是如此正確。  
正確得讓人心生畏懼的同時，又忍不住去依賴。  
若在他的面前誠心地懺悔，是否能就此獲得救贖？  
——而在這些之後，我們還會剩下什麼？

「老師能永遠在我身邊就沒問題。」  
懷抱裡的重量依舊太輕，帝彌托利一時間拿捏不好擁抱的力度，才剛想鬆開擁抱，就被貝雷特用力地抱了回來。  
為了不去想而忽略，為了不讓自己受傷而選擇原諒，為了不讓過去的回憶留下傷痕，而這些都被看穿——僅僅只是逃避所謂的真實，那些會被他身邊人們理解為溫柔的行為，種種拙劣的把戲最後還是只有這樣一雙眼睛看穿。

「等等！帝彌托利！很癢！」  
貝雷特試圖推開用下巴磨蹭著他頸間的帝彌托利，但越是掙扎，略帶粗糙觸感便越是得寸進尺。  
「老師的答案呢？」  
兩人間的攻防很快就結束在笑得喘不過氣來的貝雷特手上。  
貝雷特的雙手抵在兩人之間，手上的粗繭擦過帝彌托利胸膛上的無數傷痕。而帝彌托利原本搭著貝雷特腰際的雙手，此刻已經輕輕托起貝雷特那精實的臀部享受著讓人無法停手的彈性。  
「你真的是⋯⋯嗚！」  
貝雷特無奈地看著他的學生如同一隻學不乖的大犬，張嘴就在他的鎖骨落下了咬痕。  
但對上視線的那一刻，原本想說點什麼的想法又動搖了。  
「老師。」  
貝雷特那雙玉石色的眼睛轉了轉，撐起身子就往帝彌托利的鼻尖咬了一口。  
抿唇盯著帝彌托利許久，卻沒有把話說出口的打算。  
「老師。」又是一口。  
帝彌托利在被咬第二次後煞是愣了一陣，猶豫了許久，才終於開口。  
「貝、雷特⋯⋯」  
這次帝彌托利可憐的鼻尖終於被放過，取而代之的是貝雷特柔軟的舌頭輕輕舔過。  
「勉強算你八十分。」  
「我覺得那也算挺高了⋯⋯」  
「滿分五百。」  
「欸，可老師你之前——」  
帝彌托利又準備開口咬他鼻子的貝雷特，匆匆改口。  
「貝雷特。」  
低沈而甜膩的嗓音順利封印了後續的討論，也許該被歸類為順勢而為的親吻。終於習得士官學校時期宿舍鄰居真傳的帝彌托利，手指帶著幾分笨拙地遊走在貝雷特的身體各處，從鎖骨開始描繪、游移到手肘內側，沿著背脊而後擦過尾椎，像是想把貝雷特身上的肌理觸感都好好記住那樣仔細。

他這輩子都不會忘記在他把手指探入深處的那一刻，貝雷特終於壓抑不住聲音呻吟了出來。  
帝彌托利差點以為那就是他理智斷線的聲音。


	4. 激烈衝刺/按住/束縛/感官剝奪

人生無時無刻都存在變化，也許曾有部分因為需要觀測的跨度太大而被錯認成永恆，但在這世上沒有什麼永遠不變，就連曾經看照芙朵拉大陸的女神也都隨著漫長的時間過去，轉變為形式中傳頌事蹟的傳說。  
有的變化卻又太過倉促，仿若眨眼就能錯過改變瞬間，直到意識到的那一刻，早已成了滄海桑田。

貝雷特看著眼前的金髮青年，漲紅著的臉襯得那藍眼更加明亮。  
明顯累積了許多慾想卻又不敢有太大的動作。好不容易學會了親吻，練習了撫觸，卻又在這一刻突然倒退了許多進度，變得畏畏縮縮。  
於是，貝雷特伸手撥開了那掩藏羞澀藍眼的瀏海，凝視著對方。  
「帝彌托利，你想說什麼？」  
貝雷特不是沒有見過這樣的帝彌托利，遵照著規則前行、時刻活在他人的期許之中，一次又一次地扼殺著內心的想法，否定的自身的軟弱，然後變得歪曲。  
可以的話，貝雷特希望幫助他走出那樣的情緒。就算一點也好——

「那個、老師是預料到會變成這樣，才先⋯⋯清理過的嗎？」  
貝雷特的情緒隨著好不容易修改好的稱呼再度倒退而起伏，隨後卻被他的學生一臉羞澀的提問給問得啞口無言。終於意識到帝彌托利在講些什麼的貝雷特，毫無懸念地斬斷了學生的綺情異想。  
「不。」簡短的回答讓剛從床邊櫃翻出什麼的帝彌托利僵在原地。  
「老師？」甚至一度忘記早先這樣喊貝雷特被咬了幾口的教訓，還是忍不住繼續喊了慣用的稱呼。  
「大概牽涉到很多原因，沒想過會變成這樣。」  
貝雷特能想到的可能太多了，而全部說出來又太過瑣碎。那並不是帝彌托利此刻會想知道的，所以說到照理就夠了。  
「比起那個，帝彌托利、剛剛喊我什麼？」  
貝雷特推開了想再度黏上來的帝彌托利，就像按住一條急著吃飯的大狗那樣從容。  
「啊⋯⋯貝雷特。」  
帝彌托利稍早還有些紅的臉頰退去了熱度，眉眼都可憐兮兮地彎下，一臉想帶過自己還未能完全改掉的稱呼。趁著貝雷特猶豫而緩和力道那瞬間，低頭咬了耳朵。拉起貝雷特大腿的同時，讓沾著黏膩的手掌推入了股瓣間。

貝雷特感受到滑膩的觸感在用於排泄的器官外繞了個圈，撫過皺褶後藉著膏藥的滑膩探入了裡頭。未曾體驗過這樣感覺而下意識地叫了出聲。好一陣才意識到剛才的聲音是從哪裡發出的，最後有些猶豫地開口。  
「奇怪的感覺。不像、是自己⋯⋯」  
「是嗎？」  
帝彌托利因為習武而粗糙的手指，努力控制住按入貝雷特腸壁內的力道，對抗著因為異物感而下意識緊縮的穴口，一邊探索著貝雷特身體的反應。  
「你用了、春藥？」貝雷特敏感度漸漸發紅的身體，接收到一點刺激就開始因為快感而顫抖，確信對方從床邊櫃拿了什麼、但又不能相信他的學生居然知道別且使用了這樣的危險物品。

五年可以改變的東西太多了，對這部分只有淺薄認知的貝雷特無法想出其他的理由。尤其是那漸漸變得熟練的手法——絕不是他所認識的那個青獅級長能夠做到的事。

「您說呢？」  
帝彌托利吻上了貝雷特的唇，一次比一次還要熟練。手沒有歇下，緩緩地推入第二、第三指進入擴展。享受著變得炙熱的呼吸，逐漸把變得倉促的呼吸當作是獎勵，作為潤滑的膏藥香氣讓整個氣氛變得曖昧。  
「不、帝彌⋯⋯托利。春藥、不行⋯⋯」

在貝雷特眼裡，映照出來的帝彌托利的神情非常受傷。甚至喉頭發出野獸般的不滿聲響。原本因為仔細拓展而放鬆的部分，因為看到了這樣的神情突然緊張起來。清晰的水聲漸漸受到窒礙變得斷續。  
「我是說⋯⋯」 「那不是春藥，貝雷特。只是普通的膏藥。」  
打斷貝雷特話語同時，原本積極拓展內部的手指倏地拔出，還未等到回答，帝彌托利便先行動作，隻手覆上貝雷特的眼睛奪去視覺，另一手抱起了對方，早已蓄勢待發的性器就這樣驅入了變得柔軟的洞口。  
其實過程不是很順利，帶有硬度的性器受到膏藥的影響偏了幾分，隨後才對準了位置一口氣進入了貝雷特體內。

突如其來的酥麻刺激感伴隨著律動，左右了貝雷特呼吸的節奏以及出口的聲調，看不見此刻帝彌托利的神情，全身上下卻都感受著對方動搖的情緒，一波又一波像是要把他沖走那樣兇猛地推進，發洩、控訴以及⋯⋯被遮去了視野，無法想像出帝彌托利這樣的神情。  
「對不起、」貝雷特吐出口的話語支離破碎，夾雜著呻吟變成斷續的音節。「我、只是⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」  
想到被遮去視線時，帝彌托利那受傷的眼神，胸口不自覺地騒動了起來。快感不斷地迴盪，力度就像是想把他撕成一塊又一塊，再重新柔和成新的形狀，然後再度撕裂。

也許是感受到了透入指縫的濕意，按住貝雷特的力度稍微地放緩。貝雷特從指縫中看見沈溺在快感中粗喘著氣的帝彌托利，他能做的僅是抓住帝彌托利粗壯的手臂，配合動作調整腰部位置並努力跟上。

「貝雷特！」帝彌托利終於放棄遮蓋貝雷特的視線，但被這樣積極配合只會扔他更把持不住。這已經是他努力控制不讓貝雷特受傷的最輕力度。

「帝彌托利，」貝雷特輕哼了一聲，依舊忍不住溢出呻吟「別太小看我了。壞不了的。」

簡單的話語，瞬間繃斷了帝彌托利想小心對待的想法。  
帝彌托利那極具份量的性器從絞緊的穴口抽離，一把就把還喘息著的貝雷特翻了過來，還未等對方撐起身體——便按住了貝雷特的肩頭，再度往那被反覆折騰的地方插了進去。  
貝雷特抽了一大口氣，因快感而顫抖的身體早已嫣紅。

一口又一口，帝彌托利像隻吃肉的雄獅在貝雷特的背上留下了滲著血的牙印。


	5. #中出/掛精/顫抖不已

貝雷特很少有趴伏的經驗，被帝彌托利一手翻身的那瞬間雖然即時地做出反應，卻也因為突然被狠狠咬了幾口而錯過抗議時機。  
既然放話說壞不了，當然也有相當程度的覺悟。可實際體驗時，那油然而生的緊張還是難以抑止。  
「等——」  
痛楚伴著血味掠過貝雷特眼看即將沈溺的理智。因佔有慾而恣意落下的牙印，像是要把全部拆吃入腹那樣一口口蔓延，在那紅透的肌膚上印下一朵朵血色的花朵，那些帶著疼痛的痕跡旋即被戀戀不捨的舌舔去上頭滲出的血珠，渾然天成的鞭子與糖果——差點開啟貝雷特某方面癖好。  
還未能細品這過甜的愧疚，下一秒就被倉促貫入的粗大性器所填充，甚至溢滿。隨著律動一步步逼迫，試圖讓向來寡言的他叫喊出聲——就算先以膏藥作為潤滑，但面對這樣粗暴的動作終究還是會有極限。撕裂的痛楚不及隨之而來的甜美，但同樣能夠打亂那已經相當凌亂的呼吸節奏。

貝雷特最終沒能忍住生理反應，任由白濁液體在凌亂的床鋪上留下了帶著腥味的痕跡。所有的感受在顫抖緩下的那刻變得鮮明，明明壓抑著不去碰觸，卻還是因為腹中反覆被深入而射精。充盈的快感以及未曾體驗的興奮放大了全身的的感受，因為聯繫彼此的連結感而被填滿了近乎讓人暈眩的悅樂。  
他不是沒有自慰過，但此刻感受到的一切完全顛覆了貝雷特的自我認知。不受控制，無法抑止，身上的每個部分都因為快感而震顫，卻又因為被填滿而感到貪婪。  
被掛上愛字的交流運動，帶來的是遠比自慰還要強烈的感官反饋。

「快給我更多，帝彌、托利——」  
不像是自己會發出的聲調，未曾想過自己會說出的話語，此時此此刻——僅僅因為被擁抱而感到滿足。貝雷特試圖扭動上半身回抱帝彌托利，卻因為這樣動作收緊了相連的部分，還未深深擁抱對方，維繫兩者間的滑膩感隨著跟著失守的帝彌托利不增反減，抽插間的水聲越發明顯。連接處溢出的液體隨著律動自大腿內側流下，滴答地添了些許粉色的痕跡。  
「請、不要再、煽動我了。」  
扶在貝雷特腰際上的手掌明顯發顫，帝彌托利終究還是放不開那份小心翼翼，就算動作稍微變得粗暴，終究還是那個深怕把東西不慎捏壞的青獅級長。  
「哈，說什麼傻話⋯⋯」  
貝雷特苦笑了一聲，攀上帝彌托利牽頭的手便勾上了那披散著金絲的後頸。轉頭吻上了帝彌托利那張吐著熱氣顫抖著的嘴。感受到那因為猶豫而軟下的性器再度振作，貝雷特滿意地結束了這個吻，直接以身體催促著對方繼續，抬高了臀部以便帝彌托利更加深入。  
悶哼的吐息落在貝雷特的耳背，隨著肉體與肉體間碰撞的聲響變得更加沈重。帝彌托利的手捧起貝雷特顫抖不已的腰腹，像是撿起一枚羽毛似地把人拉起。  
怪物似的力量，比魔物還要旺盛的體力——被一把拉起的貝雷特這樣想著的同時，突然下落的衝擊讓原本大口迎接著性愛的後穴倏地收緊，而得到的反饋卻是帝彌托利那粗大挺立的陰莖更加深入了貝雷特的內部。  
「嘶、等⋯⋯太深了，帝彌托利、太深⋯⋯」  
抱怨沒有持續多久，漸漸就被呻吟聲覆蓋過去，甚至能從幾乎沒有什麼脂肪的肚皮上感受到帝彌托利每次深入的輪廓。

快感與刺激在貝雷特腦內刻下了深刻的記憶，眼角溢出的淚水、被快感淹沒而不斷叫喊出的呻吟。眼前的一切都像是閃爍著光芒，此外的一切仿若再也不需要。  
一次又一次，尖聲索求著快感的大腦以及慾望無盡的身體，像是要把整張床都灑滿白濁似地反覆，也不願讓帝彌托利停下深入的動作。

直到從喉間溢出的呼喊，宛若被砸碎的器物零落，難以完整所有的形狀。明明先前揚言著壞不了，此際卻連好好發出個一音半節都成了問題。  
貝雷特在那一刻竟覺得自己是乾涸水窪中掙扎著的魚，而帝彌托利是他最後能呼吸的一抹殘餘。

原來射精太多次會變得稀薄，原來被這樣反覆抽插會變得腫脹。變得沙啞的聲音連用聖療都難以掩蓋。  
看著因為自己而變得瘋狂的帝彌托利，此際在一點也不乾淨的床上睡去，貝雷特伸手把那凌亂的金髮用手指稍微梳平了一點。

「對不起啊，帝彌托利。」  
對於感情的事，貝雷特一直以來都是過於清楚。  
傭兵生活裡看了太多情感上的的分合，在傑拉爾特的教育下明白了部分道理。

但最後還是選擇了如此笨拙的形式，真要說的話⋯⋯大概還存有大半的私心。  
不知是帝彌托利聽見了這聲道歉，還是在夢裡聽見了什麼，同樣嘶啞的聲音呢喃著、卻又讓人聽不清其中的內容。  
貝雷特為這日後將會統領芙朵拉大陸的青年拉上了不算乾淨的被子，便拖著疲憊的身體下了床，腫脹的後庭留不住存在體內的體液，滴答地落在了地板上。


	6. #事後

「⋯⋯」  
彎身收拾好被丟得滿地的衣褲，看了一眼大概修不好的的黑色盔甲，每個動作都讓咯吱作響的關節發出抗議，貝雷特抓了一旁桌上的毛巾胡亂擦掉身上的各種體液。雪白肌膚上滿是青紫的咬痕以及紫紅的吻痕，四肢上滿是布雷達德血統影響的抓握痕跡，處處都是帝彌托利留下的痕跡，方才的激情像是深深刻入骨髓似地時不時想起。

小心翼翼地穿起衣服，貝雷特慶幸起自己穿著習慣偏於保守，大多數的痕跡都能被衣物遮蓋。  
配置好裝備，也稍微整理過睡亂的髮型後，一個小盒從衣袖的暗袋中掉出。那是沈睡之前就當作護身符，一直攜帶在身上的東西。  
看著那個樸實的盒子，貝雷特忍不住無聲苦笑。

終究是無法相伴的，很久以前就明白了。  
能維繫彼此關係的時刻，僅有亂世的這幾節時光。

那個總是睡不好，難以入眠的大獅子——已經有多久沒有這樣在床上舒適安睡了？  
習慣潛伏在暗處的貝雷特的腳步向來很輕，此際已經站在那張他們兩人纏綿了整夜的床邊，輕輕地牽起還在睡夢中的那人的手。  
如同在腦內演練的無數次那樣，緩緩地將戒指套上那滿是傷痕的手指。

輕輕牽起那隻手，貝雷特俯身親吻那只戒指。滴落的淚水劃過指間的縫隙。

「這個世界如同海洋般廣闊，對你也是、對我也是。」  
輕聲地說著，對著不可能聽見的人。  
「你的未來，大好前程，不能因為一時的迷戀而踏錯步伐。作為你的老師，我只能這樣跟你說了。」

輕輕地放開了那隻手，貝雷特伸手打開了房門。  
晨光溫柔地灑落，房間內飄揚著閃爍光點般的塵埃，人們的笑聲、蟲鳴鳥唱⋯⋯宣告平和時代來臨的聲音，湧入了與外界隔絕了整夜的房間。

明亮的陽光穿透貝雷特的淺蔥色頭髮，閃爍出如春的新綠光亮。  
「所以，只能活得更堅強。」  
依舊嘶啞的聲音，此際卻多了分放下的溫柔。

一步兩步，昨夜殘存的餘韻依舊時刻提醒著他。  
貝雷特沒有回頭，任由晨光灑滿整個過於安靜的房間。

那抹灰色形單影隻，悄悄地消失在眾人的視線之外。

**——不如相忘於江湖。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完成了這個寫肉的練習，對不習慣開車的我來說真是太挑戰了。  
> 中間停了好幾個月，各種部分都猶豫了很久，當初想挑戰的我自己大概沒想過我會這樣收尾吧。
> 
> 貝雷特老師作為引導，作為陪伴，在那一刻基本上都完成了使命。  
> 對於他們來說，那一夜大概就是永生難忘的回憶，但也沒有然後了。


	7. 一個曾讓你覺得心還活著的瞬間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎練車文同溺後續。  
> ✎沒有肉的情人節短篇。

芙朵拉迎來和平已經數個年頭，各地改革狀況漸趨穩定，從前不曾想過的風景在救國之王的治理下已經在被實現的途中。不論是被推行的新制度或者是觀點，新起的政策與改革恐怕是戰前生活在士官學校的學生們難以想像、也曾經不敢去想像的未來。當年生存的人們在芙朵拉各地展現長才，貴族與平民間的關係也迎來了與民同生的榮景，在王的帶領下，芙朵拉也與鄰近的國家構成了互利互惠的關係。

盛大祭典後，便是私下聚集的同窗會。只是不若從前千年祭後的景況，當初青獅學級班上的同學聚集——獨缺當年教導他們的老師貝雷特。

「如果老師能出席就更好了。」  
說這這話的雅妮特取了點使用芙朵拉各地蔬菜的蔬菜沙拉麵，擔任魔道學院講師的她依然改不了當年的努力性格，甚至在學生間有著熱血教師的稱號。  
「呵呵，畢竟大家一起吃才好吃呢。少了老師，多少還是會有點寂寞。」梅爾賽德司原本在堅果塔與蔬菜麵之間猶豫了一陣，最後切了一塊阿魯比聶鯡魚與諾亞果為內餡做成的堅果塔品嚐味道。  
作為彼此經常通信聯絡的好友，兩人各自分享選擇的料理交換心得。

獸肉、魚肉、雉雞肉與魚丸——取用餐點的盤子上堆滿了各種料理，也不在乎彼此味道混雜，英谷利特的嘴裡早已塞滿了食物。  
「這吃相真的是⋯⋯百看不厭啊。」  
這樣說著的希爾凡，手裡拿著的是高麗菜夾上阿密多狗魚做成的三明治，笑著說話的同時，順勢幫菲力克斯拿了不少串燒。  
「嘖，那種吃法居然沒有噎死⋯⋯」  
接手串燒的菲力克斯也跟著看著英谷利特迅速消滅盤子上的肉山，出手阻止了英谷利特剷除桌面上的各種料理。

「唉，那時是不是不該開鎖的。」  
「⋯⋯不是你的問題。」  
杜篤給回想起貝雷特失蹤前細節的亞修添了點充滿香料的托塔提斯泥鰍的白色魚肉與煎炒入味的番茄乾，短暫猶豫後只能擠出這樣安慰的話語。

真要說的話，就這樣放任他們獨處的大家，都應該有一份責任存在。杜篤沒有說出口，只是看向那個乖乖把同儕隨手添入盤中的料理吃掉的主人。

這樣的場合心情最複雜的莫過於是帝彌托利，但努力想跟大家交談獲得更多關於老師的線索的，也還是帝彌托利。多年前的那場最後戰役，在吟遊詩人的美化下被粉飾成了傳奇。只是本該敘述到他們教師帶領的篇章，最後都歸於救國之王身上。

日復一日，年復一年。當年那個名不見經傳的高手，立下大功後卻消失蹤跡。整頓混亂的那幾年雖然擠不出人力搜索，但也還是有讓眼線四處留意——不料他們的老師的線索沒有找到，反而找到不少藏匿的叛亂份子。

「陛下，您喝多了。」  
注意到帝彌托利狀況的杜篤，抓住了談話暫告段落的空擋出聲提醒。讓稍微泛起些許醉意的帝彌托利能夠維持在不失禮儀的範疇中。  
「啊⋯⋯謝謝提醒。」  
看著帝彌托利的表情，杜篤明白大概又沒有探聽到貝雷特的下落。這場聚餐便隨著當年級長的離場，人們也陸續離場。

#

「我自己來就可以，都去休息吧。」  
雖然帶著醉意，帝彌托利卻在回到寢室前屏退侍從，婉拒了洗浴更衣的提議，獨自回到了漆黑的寢室內。沒有點燈的房間內，只有微弱的月光穿過終年緊閉的落地窗，屋內的物品全都覆上了一層淡淡的光亮。

「是你嗎？」  
不透風的房間裡頭卻飄動的簾幕，躲在後頭的誰聽見了這聲問句輕笑了一聲。  
「原本，在預定上是晚一點才會被發現。」  
從簾幕後走出的身影與帝彌托利記憶中的面容別無二致，就連說話的方式也沒有變過。這個仿若從夢中走出來的模樣，甚至帶著讓人感到懷念的笑容。  
自當年一統芙朵拉的最後戰役結束，便一聲不響消失的那個教師，多年後的此刻卻像是沒事人的樣子出現在他的面前。  
「如果你有躲的意思，我又怎會發現你呢？」  
若不是在那晚之後便不再看見死者們的面容，不再聽見那些呻吟語詛咒，帝彌托利恐怕會如同重逢那年時那般自我懷疑。

看著多年來朝思暮想的貝雷特就在面前，帝彌托利越是走向他、心臟的轟鳴變更響亮。  
「也是。」  
貝雷特再度笑了，好像他不曾離開過那樣。

龍的顏色，明亮的綠髮。在微弱月光下越發虛幻。終於走到了觸手可及的距離，帝彌托利卻停下了腳步。  
「如果現在擁抱你，又會再消失不見嗎？」

如果這是幻覺，不去觸碰便不會消失。那是帝彌托利大半輩子裡學到的經驗。這種時候卻格外地諷刺，曾經希望消失的東西，此刻卻一點都不想體驗。

「怎麼可能。」  
貝雷特笑著，眼中閃爍光亮。伸手觸碰那微醺的臉頰，感受著串遞過來的溫度。

「貝雷特，我好想你。」  
「⋯⋯不是一時迷戀嗎？」  
帝彌托利低下頭，感受貝雷特肩膀的溫度。眼中的淚水滴滴答答，落出了深淺不一的圓。

本該遭受群臣圍攻娶妻的帝彌托利，身邊的位置一直空著。就連繼承人都選定之後，也依舊有許多希望王能娶妻的聲音。但隨著各種政策的改革，人們似乎沒有多餘心力去催促王成家這樣的餘力。

「怎麼會是一時迷戀。」  
帝彌托利看向貝雷特的神情委屈而哀傷，若這些年避而不見、消失行蹤僅只是想驗證他的感情只是幻覺。  
「我曾經想過，也許我是。」

貝雷特的語氣很淡，但明白貝雷特意思的帝彌托利卻是倒抽了一口氣。隨後以毫不收斂的力道，僅僅將眼前這人抱入懷中。  
「⋯⋯我能有所期待嗎？」  
關於回來這件事的意義。  
「都丟給你一人承擔，真的很抱歉。」

輕觸的親吻帶著酒味，貝雷特苦笑了起來。  
「之後的事，我會負責的。」  
手指輕觸著帝彌托利從不離身的那只戒指，在只有兩人的夜裡如此宣誓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 佳節愉快⋯⋯嗎？


End file.
